Armour
by Starkiller999
Summary: Ahsoka armours up


**Hello, Starkiller999 here with the newest story I have. I know what you're thinking; don't you have the story Chaos Assassin to work on? Well, I do but the creative mind frame I had for it just died. I have had this idea of mine bouncing around in my head for several weeks now and I must get it out now. You also are probably thinking about how long it has been since I posted, and I'm sorry for that. I got a new computer and I had lost all of my Fan fiction writings. I and my other personality Chaos have been trying hard to recover them but to no avail. So I decided to make this new story, Armour.**

**Armour, Chapter 1**

Captain Rex stalked through the halls of the Resolute in a cold fury. Some of his men had reported that they had seen fleeting glimpses of a clone wearing the same armour as him, from his signature Kama to his expert paint job and his dual blaster pistols. He was going to kick this clones shebs to the far side of the galaxy when he found him. On top of that, Commander Tano, or Ahsoka as she demanded he call her was also missing and General Skywalker had ordered him to find her. General Skyguy, as the troops had begun to call him was extremely worried, for he couldn't sense her in the force, or get her to answer her comlink. So Rex was assigned the job of Padawan finding. Rex marched up to Ahsoka's door and was about to start knocking when Echo ran up and dragged him away, saying there was a fight between Kix and Jesse that he had to break up. When he got to where they were supposedly fighting, on the other side of the ship, they weren't there and Echo ran off, while activating his comlink and yelling into it, "Fives hurry up and get outta there the Captain was right at the door!"

"Were almost ready" came the reply. Rex sprinted back to Ahsoka's room and banged on the door several times. "One second" he heard her call, followed by a click that sounded like a comlink turning on he heard her hiss into the comlink, "Hardcase, you were supposed to trip him to slow him down!" "I tried to but he ran by too fast!" came the reply, "Osik were still washing off!" she cursed, "Fives get your armour on!" Then there was another click and suddenly the ship wide intercom came on and Ahsoka's voice sounded all around the ship, "The ship-wide game of get the Captain has started with him being just outside my room, that is all, Commander Tano out." Rex turned at the sound of Hardcase yelling, "There he is, tackle him!" to Jesse, Kix, Echo, Hevy, Coric, Denal, Bly, Gree, Cody, Fox, Wolffe, Boost, Comet, Sinker, and for some strange reason, Admiral Yularen and half the bridge crew. He briefly wondered what Bly, Gree, Cody, Fox, Wolffe, and the Wolfpack were doing on the Resolute before the door behind him whished open and he was tackled from behind by a helmetless Fives. There was a yell of "Dogpile!" from what sounded like Admiral Yularen before everyone piled upon him and he lost his helmet. Someone yelled, who sounded suspiciously like Admiral Yularen again, "Quick, take a holo before Captain Rexie finds his helmet!" The clones roared with laughter as Ninety-nine came racing down the hallway and set up a holocamera and set the timer for 10 seconds, before sliding Rex's bucket on and posing. The clones exploded into laughter again with Rex having a completely confused/annoyed look on his face at the fact that Ninety-nine had his bucket on. The holocamera flashed and Ninety-nine whisked Rex's bucket off, dropped it, grabbed the holocamera and shot off. Then Rex heard, "Quick, run for your lives he's gonna blow!" from a random person that he was sure was Admiral Yularen this time. Everyone jumped off and ran, carrying Admiral Yularen on their shoulders, sheering. As Rex lay on the floor in shock, he heard the Admiral yell, "So long, Rex ol' boy!" and a whole bunch of laughter. Rex eventually stood up, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, grabbed his bucket, clipped it to his belt, and turned to Ahsoka's door. As he raised his hand to knock, he heard something that sounded suspiciously like armour being attached. He stared at the door questionably and when it opened he stared in shock. There stood Ahsoka, in his armour! He then did a double take that a comedian would be proud of to make sure he was wearing his armour, and when he looked back he could see the differences between their armour. Her armour was tighter fitting and was made of easy to move interlocking parts that allowed her to move as easy as she would in any other of her clothes, and his was built to be durable and long lasting. Hers seemed durable too but didn't seem like it could take as much of a beating as his could. The paintjob was exactly the same as his, the strip of blue paint down the arms and legs, except instead of a pauldron she had a strange dragon like creature painted around her torso. "Do you like it?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes, "Master is always saying I need more armour". "I don't think that's what he meant", replied Rex, "But I like it" "Really?!" she exclaimed with a smile, "You like it?" "It's pretty awesome" replied Rex, "But we should probably tell General Skyguy that you're ok". "Yeah your probably right", she sighed "But his reaction is gonna be priceless!" Rex laughed. As they both walked out of the room, Ahsoka grabbed her two lightsabers, a pair of blaster pistols, and an odd mask. "What's the mask?" asked Rex. "It's my heads up display, since I can't wear a regular helmet", replied Ahsoka, "Oh, and one other thing Rex" "Yes", Rex replied

"Can you teach me to shoot a Blaster?

**END OF CHAPTER 1`**

**Hoped you liked this people, and as a disclaimer, I DONT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**

**Bonus question: Can you guess what the dragon like creature is?**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but haters will be ignored. Also, if you're going to give some constructive criticism, at least have the decency to sign in.**

**That is all.**

**Starkiller999**


End file.
